


A Month of Fluff

by snowflake97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, I'll add tags as I go along, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Fluff Month, Prompt Fic, and probably ships and characters too, mlfluffmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: As part of Miraculous Fluff Month on Tumblr, I'm going to post all of my fics (because they will all be fics) on here. This will include plenty of fluff from the Love Square, and lovely, cutesy friendship too!





	1. Blush

**Author's Note:**

> First Prompt is Blush! Here's a bit of (implied) Ladrien, as well as some Ladynoir. It's mostly teasing though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Prompt is Blush! Here's a bit of (implied) Ladrien, as well as some Ladynoir. It's mostly teasing though.

It didn’t take much for Marinette to blush. If you so much as mention Adrien in any way that eluded to a relationship with the girl, her cheeks would burn a fierce red, and it would take ages for her to calm down. 

Chat discovered his lady’s response to his civilian-self one evening when they were out on patrol. They passed a billboard with an advert the model had starred in, and Ladybug’s cheeks practically blended in with her mask. 

Chat, being the sneaky kitty he is, wouldn’t let it go. 

“What do you think Adrien Agreste is doing right now?” He’d jokingly muse, hand on his chin, staring at one of the many billboards containing his own face. “I’ve heard he has a preference to shower at night, you know.” 

He never failed to make the girl blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these will be a bit longer in the future, but this is where I felt was a perfect end point, and I didn't want to force it. See you soon with the next prompt!!


	2. Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Miraculous Fluff Month! Goodnight Kisses - Marinette would blame it on the lack of sleep, while Tikki would probably claim that it was because she was harbouring a crush on her superhero partner. The girl preferred her reason.

Marinette would blame it on the lack of sleep, while Tikki would probably claim that it was because she was harbouring a crush on her superhero partner. The girl preferred her reason. 

It all started one evening at the end of a patrol. Marinette had stayed up very late the night before, working on a design that she couldn’t get out of her head, and forgot that she had planned a patrol with Chat Noir the next evening. 

It wasn’t late, but the superheroine was ready to fall into her bed, and, as she was about the yo-yo herself away, Ladybug kissed Chat on the cheek, murmered a sleepy “g’night” and zipped away. 

She didn’t realise what she had done until she was lying in bed, about to fall asleep, when she suddenly bolted upright, a look of utter horror on her face. 

Realising that there was nothing she could do, she willed herself to fall asleep – she could always worry in the morning. 

\-----

By the time the next patrol came around – a few days later – Ladybug had mostly forgotten about her faux pas. Chat Noir, however, had not. 

Just as the girl was about to zip away, she felt a pressure on her left cheek, and she looked towards the blushing cat-boy that was the obvious cause of it. 

“Goodnight, my lady.” Chat bowed, and then used his baton to carry him away, while Ladybug looked on in shock. 

“What have I done?!” She groaned, but no one could mistake the blush on her cheeks for anything else.


	3. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter, based on the prompt 'Sweets'.

Living in a bakery meant that the smell of baked goods followed you everywhere. Marinette knew that wasn’t a bad thing, as there was a long list of smells that could be worse – Camembert cheese, for instance. 

But she noticed the smell only got stronger after Tikki became her full-time companion. She had to carry emergency cookies around constantly, and she felt like the smell of sugar alone would give her diabetes one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short guys, I promise there will be longer ones!


	4. Please, stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity Reveal! Based on the prompt 'Please, stay?'

After a couple of months of working together, Chat got the message that Ladybug truly did not want them to reveal their identities to each other. 

Chat would constantly ask Ladybug to “please, stay.”, and the superheroine would always go. 

At first, he thought it was just because they were new, they barely knew each other, and he remembered their first fight, and how insecure she was during it.

But, as they grew to know each other, and a very strong bond formed between the pair, she still refused to let them know who the other was. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t going to press any longer. 

It was a few months until the spotted superheroine questioned him about his lack of questions. 

“Not that I’ve missed them,” she began, as they sat atop the Notre Dame one evening during a break in their patrol, “but I’ve noticed you haven’t been asking about my identity for the past couple of months.” 

“Well, my Lady, you don’t want to reveal yourself, so I’ve decided I’m not going to push you about it anymore.” Chat explained, looking out across the Parisian skyline. “I don’t know why you don’t want us to know each other’s identities, because I assume it’s not that you don’t trust me, but you don’t, so I’m not going to bother you about it.” 

Ladybug’s heart melted at how thoughtful her partner was. “It’s definitely not because I don’t trust you.” She had to make sure he knew that. “Tikki – my Kwami – told me, when I first got my miraculous, that no one can know my identity. And now I worry about Hawkmoth finding out our identities through each other and I’m also nowhere near as amazing as you think Ladybug is in my civilian life and I just don’t want to disappoint you Chaton.” The girl rambled, not sure where she was going with what she was saying. 

“You know when I fell in love with you, m’lady?” He asked, and, when she shook her head with a shocked look on her face, he continued. “It was right after we defeated our first Akuma – Stoneheart. Back then, you were still your civilian identity in Ladybug’s suit, and I was my civilian identity in a cat suit. And I don’t believe that you’re any less amazing than you truly are, even if you don’t let it out when you’re not in the suit. You’re Ladybug, and Ladybug is you. Trust me, I know all about acting different when I’m not in the suit. Doesn’t mean I’m not myself.” 

Ladybug’s face twisted as she thought about what he said. She tried to wrap her head around the idea that Chat was in love with her – sure, a crush, maybe, but he definitely said the L-word – and she was overwhelmed at the suggestion that Marinette was the same as Ladybug. 

The girl didn’t realise it, but she had started shaking, and Chat shuffled over to put an arm around her to sooth her. 

“It’s okay, m’lady.” Chat coos, rubbing her arm in what he hopes is a comforting manor. 

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She revealed, looking firmly ahead, refusing to look at the boy beside her. 

Chat shakes his head and laughs in disbelief. “You think Marinette is nothing like Ladybug?!” He asked, incredulously. 

“I’m not!” She exclaimed, her hands waving around and almost hitting her partner right in the face. “I’m clumsy, awkward, and I can’t talk to Adrien for the life of me! If I can’t talk to my crush, how can I be anything like Ladybug!” She’s near hysterical at that point, and she buried her face in her hands, trying to calm herself. 

“You have a crush on Adrien?” Chat asked, eyes wide open hugely. “Adrien Agreste?” Ladybug just nods in response. “That’s great news, my Lady!” The superhero grinned, and moves his partner’s hands from her face so he can look at her. “You can talk to Adrien!” He informed her, and then he let his transformation drop. 

Ladybug took one look at the boy, and zipped away with her yoyo. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have dropped the transformation so soon.” Adrien mused, looking out at the superheroine’s retreating form. 

“You think?” Plagg deadpans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer one-shot!


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a few single sentence fics all based on the prompt 'Firsts'. All are Ladynoir based.

1\. First Meeting 

The superhero duo’s first meeting was not the fondest memory – at least not for Ladybug – but it was the moment the pair met, and it was the moment that started a beautiful partnership. 

2\. First Kiss

The pair’s first kiss was not something Chat remembered, but Ladybug remembered it vividly, and, sometimes, the superheroine thinks to herself “why did true love’s kiss work, I don’t love Chat” and she falls further into the pit of denial she’d already dug herself. 

3\. First Patrol 

The duo’s first patrol was completely a coincidence, and they didn’t mean for it to happen; they had both been unable to sleep, and had decided to roam the city in their super suits, meeting nearby the Eiffel Tower, and they decided to make a habit of it. 

4\. First Hug 

Though their partnership involved a lot of physical contact, it was a while before the pair hugged – when Chat saw that Ladybug was okay, after being swallowed by the dinosaur, he knew he had to hold her, to feel that she was alive against him, so he pulled her into a desperate, but heartfelt, hug. 

5\. First Texts

After a few times of only finding out about Akumas through the news, or the Ladyblog, Ladybug thought it was important that the pair had some way of contacting each other when both in their civilian forms – and so they got second phones to text each other on; Chat insisted on paying for them, and so Ladybug couldn’t even get angry when he started texting her about non-Akuma stuff – not when she had the latest smartphone in her purse, right next to her older, obviously cheaper phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there are only a few, but I wanted to make them mostly true to canon (except for the sneaky last one!)


	6. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette hosts a sleepover, Adrien learns to build his first blanket fort, Nino gets crushed in a cuddle pile, and Alya could get used to it. Established Alya/Nino, hints of Adrinette and of OT4! Based on the prompt 'Blanket Fort'!

It was tradition for Marinette and Alya to build a blanket fort whenever they had a sleepover; Mari’s overhang from her bed made for the perfect place to tuck blankets for the perfect fort, so it was only logical that they would make one. Because of this tradition, when the smaller girl had also invited Nino and Adrien over to join hers and Alya’s sleepover, of course they had to build one! 

Adrien, the poor boy, admitted that he’d never actually build a blanket fort, and so the other three set about teaching the blond how to create the best one – all the while making the most impressive fort they’d ever made as well. Marinette had procured extra bedding for them to use as walls, and the end result was closer to blanket castle than blanket fort. 

The girls had placed fairy lights all around the structure, giving it a warm glow, and the boys had made sure to use extra blankets and cushions to create a soft seating/sleeping area for them all. 

Marinette dragged Nino downstairs with her, and the pair of them carried up a load of movie-watching, sleepover appropriate snacks and pastries, and brought them into the fort. The smaller girl also set up her laptop in a position for them all to watch movies until they fell asleep. 

For the perfect movie-watching position, due to the small screen of the laptop, the four of them had to be seated quite close. Alya dragged the other girl to sit with her in the middle, and forced the boys to sit either side of them, and cuddled up to Nino as she watched the first movie. 

Sometime into the second movie, Alya felt a weight on her other shoulder – Marinette had fallen asleep on her, but, what was cuter, was that Adrien was also leaning against her friend. After snapping a picture of the pair, the girl rested her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder, and felt herself begin to drift off. 

\----  
The next morning, when Alya woke up, she felt very warm. At some point during the night, Adrien had begun to fully cuddle Marinette, and Marinette was cuddling up to her. The four had turned into a massive cuddle pile, and she could only imagine how Nino felt, the very bottom of the cocoon of people. He had a serene smile on his face, so he must’ve been okay. 

Alya’s only thought, as she slips back into slumber, was ‘I wouldn’t mind waking up like this again’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short one!


	7. 4 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's thought process during a 4am Akuma. Based on the prompt '4 A.M.'.

_Why must an Akuma attack us in the middle of the night? Do some people in Paris never sleep? Does Hawkmoth never sleep?! We’ve been fighting for at least an hour now! What time is it? 5am. Great. I knew I shouldn’t have stayed up working on designs – I need all the sleep I can get! …_

_Where is that Akuma? And Chat, where is that mangy cat? Oh, there he is! Ouch, that must’ve hurt! At least I know where they both are now…_

_Maybe I should call for Lucky Charm while the Akuma is distracted…_

_Hmm, what can I do with a pillow, except sleep with it?! Maybe throw it? Ah! I see what I need to do! Sorry Chat! It needed to be done!_

_He’ll be fine…_

_I hope…_

_Where can that butterfly be hiding? Hmm… maybe the necklace? Yes! Time to purify it! …_

_Where’s Chat? Oh that’s a lot of rubble… maybe I should use Miraculous cleanse…_

_There’s that cat! He looks okay… I hope there’s no internal damage. He looks good. I mean undamaged! He seems fine! Why am I trying to convince myself…?_

_I need sleep! Or coffee. Maybe if I get home now, I can get ready and stop for a cup of coffee or five before school. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

_I can’t believe an Akuma attacked at 4am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was weird, but I thought I'd do something different! Also, if it's completely OOC, blame Marinette's lack of sleep. That's what I'm doing!


	8. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is new to lots of things, now that he's in public school. Based on the prompt 'New'.

Adrien knew he was new to the whole public school thing, but he didn’t realise how much he had missed experiencing when he was home schooled. Chloe had only ever given him a tiny taste – the rich kid experience, he realised.

Nino, along with Alya and Marinette, had opened the model’s eyes to a huge range of things he’d never known before. Because of his friends, he experienced his first birthday party, his first concert, his first fast food meal, his first school dance, and so much more.

It was also because of the three of them, that he remembered what it felt like to be loved. He wasn’t new to it, per se, but it’d been a long time since he had people who so obviously loved him, and the warm feeling in his chest, that he felt whenever his friends were about, was definitely a new feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of taking this one further - talk about Adrien's new experiences in more detail - but that might be for a separate fic. If you'd like that, be sure to comment!


	9. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien discovers what he can truly do with photo editing software, and Marinette's just confused. Based on the prompt 'It's you'.

One of the lessons that Gabriel had forced Adrien to learn back when he was being home schooled was using photo editing software. Gabriel’s reasoning was so that Adrien knew all the ins and outs of the modelling business, from being photographed to the photographs being published. 

Adrien actually liked using the computer software he had been taught to use; he particularly enjoyed manipulating photos of himself into his hero persona and in reverse (and always making sure never to save the progress – as much as he wanted to). 

“I don’t see why you don’t just do that with a picture of Ladybug, if you want to know who she is so badly!” Plagg said offhandedly, from his perch on the boy’s head. 

The blond went cross-eyed as he tried to look up at the god creature. 

Instead of saying anything, Adrien found a front-facing image of his Lady he had already saved, and begun to edit the mask off her face. In seconds, the boy got a niggling feeling that he knew the girl behind the mask. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he finished not long after, and the image of his Lady was transformed into an image of his classmate – and Princess – Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

After a quick search through his phone contacts, he discovered that he didn’t have his friend’s number, so he sent a text to Alya asking for it. 

Instead of waiting for the number, though, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and leapt from his window, making his way to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He was there in seconds and landed on the balcony of the girl who had captured his heart. 

He tapped on the door hatch, and waited for the girl to answer. She did, and as soon as she opened the door, the cat-themed superhero pounced to hug her, exclaiming “It’s you!” while the girl just had a very confused look on her face.


	10. Secret Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to deviate away from what I'm expecting everyone else to have been prompted to write for today's prompt of 'Secret sleepover'. Adrien sneakily tells Nathalie that he's staying at Nino's, when actually, they're both going to Marinette's with Alya. Mari has presents for them all, 50's fashion is coming back, and Nino's just looking out for his best bud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far, 1209 words, and I'm deeply impressed with myself. Don't expect such long ones in the future, though, I was particularly enamoured with today's prompt!

There was nothing like being sneaky and lying about where you were going to your parents/carers. Nino, the great friend he was, thought Adrien needed the experience, and so, when Marinette invited the pair of them to join a sleepover she and Alya were having, the DJ decided the model needed to lie about where they were going to Nathalie.

Fortunately, Nino’s mum was on board with the plan, and so was Nathalie, when Nino spoke to her about his plan. Adrien would have his sneaky, secret sleepover – pretending he was staying at Nino’s for the night – and Nathalie would know exactly where he really was, and Gabriel wold be none the wiser. (It was rather fortunate that he was out of the country on a business trip). 

So, on the day of the sleepover, Adrien had all his bags packed, and was about to leave the mansion, backpack on his back, and a poorly concealed smirk on his face. 

“Bye Nathalie, I’m off to Nino’s!” the boy practically sang with joy, giving the woman a jovial wave. 

Nathalie, ever the professional, kept a neutral face, even though she wanted to laugh at the blond. He was supposed to be a model – he was supposed to be good at acting! – but she calmly asked him if he wanted his bodyguard to give him a lift to Nino’s. 

“No thanks, it’s a nice day, and I’m kind of early, so I thought I’d walk!” he told her, all the while thinking that Nino’s was also in the opposite direction of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. 

Adrien got to Marinette’s the same time as Nino, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he knocked on the door with his other hand. The bluenette answered the door seconds later, a frazzled look on her face. 

“Hi boys!” She greeted, shoving a plate of cookies towards their faces. “Have a cookie!” 

Both boys raised an eyebrow at the girl, but took a cookie each none the less. They knew the cookies from the bakery were world class, and you should never say no to anything baked there. It would be a tragedy to miss such a delight. 

The three made their way up the stairs to the living area, where they met Alya, who was in the kitchen sorting out drinks with Madame Cheng. 

Sabine sent the four up to Marinette’s room, with a plate of treats and a promise of more food soon, and so they settled upstairs on the floor of the designer’s room. There were four dressmaker’s dummies in the corner of the room, all with outfits that were nearly completed, and, even from a distance, Adrien noticed the fine details of the sewing and stitching that the girl had so obviously painstakingly worked on. 

The four sat around talking, and even got some of their homework out of the way as they waited to be called down for dinner. Adrien’s attention was occasionally drawn to the figures in the corner, and the obvious theme of the superhero duo that the outfits were following. 

They were soon called down for food, and there was a huge selection of dishes for them all to pick from. Adrien, who hardly ever got to choose what he ate, had a bit of everything, and Sabine kept offering him more. She kept offering everyone else more, too, but the model noticed that the spoonfuls she served him were much bigger than the ones she served Nino and Alya. 

After dessert – another wide range of dishes to pick from – the four settled in the living room in front of the television with Marinette’s parents. They watched a couple of movies, before the adults bid the teenagers goodnight, and left them to their movie session. 

After the third movie finished, they made their way back upstairs, and set up the sleeping situation for the night. They decided to sleep in a circle, Marinette joining them in a sleeping bag on the main floor of her room. 

For a while they played games, like Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare, and tried and failed to keep their laughter quiet. 

When they completed another round of Never Have I Ever – which Adrien won, yet again – Marinette suddenly remembered the projects she had been working on. 

“Guys! I completely forgot! I’ve been making us all outfits, and I need you guys to try them on!” 

Once more, Adrien’s attention was drawn to the dressmaker’s dummies, which the bluenette began to pull out towards the centre of the room. 

Immediately, the model could tell whose outfit was whose. Alya’s was a Ladybug print, halter neck, 50’s swing dress – which he had heard the journalist bemoan over the other day, asking her friend to make her a swing dress, “because I have nothing to wear for the 50’s dance the school are hosting, and ladies in the 50’s dressed amazingly!”. Nino’s outfit complemented Alya’s, but in a Chat Noir black and green theme, black slim-fitting trousers, a black shirt, and neon green suspenders and bowtie to accessorise, that Adrien thought would look great on the boy. 

Mariette’s dress was Chat Noir themed, a capped-sleeved swing dress, sparsely covered in neon green pawprints. There was also a neon green belt around the waist, complementing both the colours and the shape. 

Last was Adrien’s outfit. It was obviously Ladybug themed – everyone knew that the boy admired the superheroine – but in a subtle way that he loved. His trousers were the same as Nino’s, slim-fit and black, but his shirt was the exact shade of red as Ladybug’s costume. Unlike Nino’s costume, his had a black waistcoat, and it was lined with ladybug spotted material. The tie that paired with the outfit was black, with red dots across the length of it, and Adrien thought it was the best thing ever, until he noticed it was reversible, and had the possibility of wearing it red with black spots, and then he knew it was the greatest thing in the world. 

Marinette forced them all to try on their outfits, sending the boys downstairs to take turns changing in the bathroom, while she and Alya changed in her room. As expected, Alya’s dress fit perfectly, and the girl refused to take it off before she could take pictures with the boys. 

Shortly afterwards, the boys came back upstairs, and their outfits fit perfectly as well. 

“You have an amazing eye for sizing Marinette!” The model told her, and the bluenette blushed a bright red. 

Alya got at least a hundred photos of them all before she decided that was enough, and a quick look at the clock told them it was 3am. 

“We should probably get some sleep…” Marinette said, looking out the window. “Papa will be up in an hour to begin work!” 

After changing out of their outfits, and into their pyjamas, they settled into their sleeping bags. 

“This was a really fun sleepover guys.” Adrien said sleepily, while burrowed down in his sleeping bag. 

“Maybe next time we won’t lie to Nathalie about where you’re going.” Nino teased. 

“She already knows, doesn’t she?” the blond whined, glaring at the DJ. 

Nino just nodded his head, and laughed along with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And where was Plagg during all of this? I imagine the conversation went something like this: 
> 
> "You're staying at Marinette's?" Plagg asks the blond, looking him dead in the eye. 
> 
> "Yes...?" 
> 
> "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" 
> 
> "Yes. How many other Marinette's do I know?" 
> 
> Plagg ignores him. "I'll be fine there. Just pack me a ziplock bag on camembert and I'll be fine!" 
> 
> "Are you sure?" 
> 
> "Yes! Now, where's my afternoon cheese?!" 
> 
> ...
> 
> And then Plagg and Tikki spend the whole evening and night together on the balcony and on Marinette's bed, catching up, because obviously they know who is the other superhero is, it's blatantly obvious.


	11. Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superheroes admit to their plushie collections. Based on the prompt 'plushies/stuffed animals'.

“I have a cat pillow on my bed.” Ladybug admits, as they superhero duo sit on the Eiffel Tower, following an Akuma attack. 

The Akuma was a teenage girl, who had been mocked for still owning plush toys, and she was ridiculously easy to beat. Neither hero had to use their powers, and so they didn’t need to rush off after the battle. 

Chat loved moments like these – which he so rarely got, as usually at least one needed to rush off after the battle – where Ladybug would share a little detail about her life, and it felt like the pair were normal friends, who told each other stuff like that. 

“I own multiple Ladybug plushies.” Chat Noir tells the girl, proud to admit it. “And a Chat Noir doll that my best friend won for me, which I couldn’t say no to.” 

“You have a plush doll of yourself?” Ladybug laughs, a hand moving to cover her mouth as she guffaws. 

Chat splutters his reply. “If… If you were gifts a Ladybug doll by someone special to you, are you saying you wouldn’t keep it?” 

“Who said I didn’t have a Ladybug doll?” She says slyly, a smirk on his face. She suddenly stands, and unhooks her yoyo from her hip. “Race you to the Notre Dame!” She calls as she whizzes off. 

“My Lady!” Chat cries out in exasperation, and then chases after her with a smile on his face and his laughter echoing through the streets of Paris.


	12. My Heart (aka Mon Coeur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien writes an essay on the attributes of a best friend. Based on the prompt 'mon coeur', which translates to 'my heart'.

**What Makes a Best Friend?**

by Adrien Agreste

 

There are many attributes that make up the perfect model of a best friend.

 

First and foremost, you must have similar interests. If you have nothing to bond over, then there is nothing to lay the foundations of a friendship.

 

A best friend must also support you when you are feeling down, and should always attempt to do the right thing to make you feel better. Sometimes this might be letting you talk to them about it, or it might mean that they confront whatever upset you in the first place. Whatever it is, they would be willing to do it.

 

Best friends should also not be afraid to call you out when you are pushing your luck. If you friend would not be willing to prevent you from sticking your foot in your mouth, then maybe they are not a true best friend. If they are just your friend because they want something from you, then they probably would not call you out on your faults.

 

But the most important attribute of a best friend, is that your heart pinches in joy whenever you think about them. Your best friend should be someone you love, be it platonically or romantically, and they should definitely have found some way into your heart.


	13. Elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat muses over the warm bubble in his chest. Based on the prompt 'Elation'.

It is certainly interesting, the thrill of elation that Chat feels every time he uses his powers of destruction. Part of Chat thinks that he should be worried, concerned about the damage he can cause with just the touch of a hand, but instead he feels amazing, like he’s on top to the world, and he’s sure it’s because of one young lady in a polka-dotted suit. 

Somewhat ironically, Chat Noir feels like a puppy around Ladybug sometimes. He always loves being with her, and would happily follow her anywhere. He wants to make her proud, and the smile on her face after he uses his cataclysm the way she wanted him to always fills him up with this warm bubble of euphoria.


	14. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma Villain's powers makes everyone reveal their secrets. Of course this (eventually) leads to an identity reveal! Based on the prompt 'Telling the truth'.

The Akuma was evidently a victim of being lied to; her power was to make everyone she hits with the ray she fires from her charm bracelet tell the truth, and the victims will (unwillingly) blurt out their secrets. 

When you’re a superhero with a super-secret identity, then this is probably the worst power you could face. Chat realises this seconds too late, and barely slaps his hand over Ladybug’s mouth the second she gets hit. He manages to vault them away one-handed, and lands them on a roof that is far enough from anyone to hear what the superheroine might say. 

As quick as Chat’s reflexes may be, he wasn’t able to cover his own ears before he heard the name ‘Marinette’ from his partner’s mouth. He doesn’t dwell on it, and leaps away, hands still covering his ears. 

Miraculously, and with a sudden streak of good luck, Chat manages to catch the Akuma villain with a sneak attack, and snatches the charm bracelet off her wrist, careful not to break it. 

With the jewellery in-tow, the feline-themed hero makes his way back to his partner, plugging his ears with his fingers once more. 

“It’s in my pocket!” He tells the girl, and presents her with his left hip. She rolls her eyes, still talking even though no one can hear her, and takes the bracelet out. She smashes it on the floor, and the butterfly flies out of it. 

Without saying her normal catch-phrase – at least, Chat assumes she doesn’t say it – she captures and purifies the Akuma. She then gestures to Chat’s right pocket, which he now remembers putting in a pair of ladybug-spotted ear plugs into. She fishes them out, and throws them in the air, chocking out a “Miraculous Ladybug!” between secrets. Chat is amazed by how many secrets his lady apparently has to share. 

After the cleansing ladybugs wash over the city, and Ladybug’s mouth visibly stops talking, Chat finally lowers his hands from his ears. It is at that moment, Ladybug’s miraculous gives off a warning, and her earrings show only 2 dots. 

“You best be off, m’lady.” 

“Thank you for not taking advantage today Chat.” The girl smiles, unhooking her yoyo from her belt. She plants a kiss on the boy’s cheek – who blushes bright red – and then she zips off. Chat ignores the fact that the Dupain-Cheng Bakery is in that direction. 

\---- 

Except for the Akuma attack on Friday evening, the weekend passed uneventfully – well, Akuma-less, anyway. Adrien works three photoshoots during the two days, and spend the rest of the time video chatting with Nino, who decided to spend the weekend working on some new playlists, and so holed himself up inside his bedroom for the weekend. 

The model doesn’t even think about Ladybug until Monday morning, when he sees a flash of blue pigtail swish, as the head and body it’s attached to walks around a corner. Adrien shakes his head to clear it, thinking that there is probably loads of girls who wear their hair like that, especially if they wanted to look like the superheroine. 

They have PE first, so it’s boys only, and the blond spends the hour laughing, as he beats Kim for the fifth round at fencing. After PE is French Literature and Language, and the boys are all in their seats long before the girls arrive from their own lesson. As Marinette walks in with Alya, Adrien notices her eyes, and that they are the same shade of blue as Ladybug’s. He simply gulps, and gets started on some homework that isn’t due until the next week. 

It’s then that he hears Nino talking to the girls that sit behind them, avidly discussing the Akuma attack from Friday. 

“I’m so glad I didn’t get hit!” Begins Alya, fishing in her bag for her phone, most likely to show them the footage she caught. “I can’t believe Ladybug did though! It’s a bummer we didn’t hear any of her secrets though!” 

Marinette, who is normally abnormally quiet during conversations about the superheroine, speaks up. “It’s definitely not bad thing!” She basically gasps. “If anyone knew who she was, or who she had a crush on, who knows what would happen! What if Hawkmoth found out! Then what?” 

In that moment, Marinette sounds exactly like Ladybug, and he knows this isn’t something he can brush off any longer. The panic in her voice is evidence enough, and Adrien just blushes, remembering the kiss the girl behind him gave him less than three days before. As he turns around to face his friends, he spies a pictures of the moment he’d just been thinking about on Alya’s phone screen, and he mentally makes a note to ask her for a copy of it later. Or he’ll just save it himself, when she posts it on the Ladyblog. 

“Marinette’s right! We don’t need to know who Ladybug really is! I just hope Chat managed to get her far away enough!” He begins, throwing a wink at the blue haired girl. She just looks back, slightly confused, and also very red. 

“I thought you wanted to know who Ladybug really was.” Nino states, giving his best friend a suspicious look. 

“Not if it’s going to compromise her identity to Hawkmoth!” the blond looks over-dramatically shocked. 

The conversation soon leads to other topics, and Miss Bustier walks in not long after. The lesson goes by quickly, and soon it’s break. Adrien takes his time packing his bag, and quietly asks Marinette if they can have a quick chat. 

“I worked out that you’re Ladybug.” He begins, deciding to rip the bandage straight off. At the look of abject horror on her face, he quickly adds, “and I’m Chat Noir!” 

Marinette groans and covers her face with her hands. “Of course I’ve been rejecting my crush for months!” 

“Crush?”

“Eep.”


	15. Sunshower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and his friends get caught in the rain on a sunny day. Based on the prompt 'Sunshower'.

It was the perfect sunny day, according to Vincent, and so the photoshoot got moved to outside the building, which was conveniently right next to the park. The sky was a brilliant blue – the colour of his Lady’s eyes – and his photographer wanted day-dreamy Adrien, which was the easiest look for the model to pull off, especially with a stark reminder of the girl he loved looming above him. 

Shortly into the shoot, the blond noticed Nino, Alya and Marinette sitting on a patch of grass nearby. As Vincent lowered his camera to change the lens, the boy waved at his friends. He got an enthusiastic wave from the taller two, and a slightly shyer wave from the bluenette. 

After another ten minutes, the sun was covered by a cloud, so Vincent let Adrien have a break. He wandered over to his friends, a huge grin on his face, and greeted them with an enthusiastic “Bonjour!” 

It was at that moment that rain began to pour down upon them all, the sun still shining, but they all got drenched in seconds. 

“It’s raining cats and dogs!” Adrien exclaimed, spinning about and getting even more soaked. “There’s poodles everywhere!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to day 15 before using a pun! I feel like I deserve a medal! Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette keeps getting flowers. She's not sure who they're from. Based on the prompt 'Flowers'.

It all begins on a Tuesday. 

Marinette walked into class one morning to find a thirteen pink roses sitting in a beautiful, crystal vase on her desk. She’s confused, but brushes off the confusion and smiles at the thought of a secret admirer. (She can’t help but hope it’s Adrien). 

“Pink flowers mean admiration.” Alya informs her, reading off the screen of her phone. “And thirteen roses means a secret admirer.” At Marinette’s pointed look, Alya defends “I counted them before you got here!” 

“Whoever left them is really sweet.” The bluenette coos, looking at the bunch of flowers. 

“And pretty well off – roses are very expensive.” Alya adds, trying to be helpful. 

\------ 

On Wednesday there are eleven lavender roses on her desk. 

Marinette just has to look at Alya before the redhead informs her that “Eleven roses mean the recipient is ‘truly, deeply loved’, and the lavender colour means love at first sight.” 

The designer looks at the flowers fondly. 

\----- 

Thursday brings Marinette six roses – 2 in white, 2 in yellow and 2 in orange. A note on her desk reads: ‘White means innocence, yellow means happiness, and orange means desire. Six roses mean the sender wants to be loved.’ 

Marinette wonders where her friend is, and delicately strokes the petals of one of the orange roses. 

\------ 

Friday brings a single, deep red rose, this one laying on her desk instead of in a vase. It has no thorns, and the stem is rather short, so Marinette tucks it into her hair. 

She’d looked up the night before, and a red rose meant love. 

It was then that she noticed the envelope laying on her desk. She picked it up and carefully opened it, reading the note inside. It asked her to meet her secret admirer by the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue in the park that evening. She smiled, and showed Alya the note, who looked excited, and offered to help her get ready later that day. 

\------ 

Alya has Marinette dressed up to the nines, in a beautiful dress and more makeup on her face than she’d ever worn. 

The bluenette stood under the statue just before the time on the letter, which she had clasped in her hands. The rose from that morning is still in her (now loose) hair. 

As much as she’d been expecting it – who else could afford so many roses? – it still came to a surprise when Adrien walked up to her, another red rose in his hands. He smiled at her hugely, and that was when she noticed the odd black petals on the rose in his hand. 

“Hello, my Lady!” He greeted, handing her the rose. 

“Chat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this. I was listening to classic rock while writing this, and at one point I was considering making this an Alyanette story. I used 'Passion Growers' for my rose meanings, incase you want to check it out. Also, I can't write identity reveal aftermath to save my life. I also don't know how Adrien found out about Mari being Ladybug, you can fill in the gaps!


	17. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Marinette had the mark on her wrist since she was born.' 
> 
> Based on the prompt 'AU' - I went with 'Soulmate Mark AU'.

Marinette had the mark on her wrist since she was born. The Neon green paw print confounded her, as no one else she knew had this mysterious tattoo miraculously appear anywhere on them. Instead of being stared at for having a tattoo, Marinette kept the mark covered, and the only people who ever saw them, since she was little, were her mum and dad, in the comfort of their home. 

It wasn’t until she received her Miraculous, and Tikki noticed the paw print as she was explaining about Ladybug’s powers. 

“You have Chat Noir’s mark!” the Kwami exclaimed, wide-eyes growing wider. “You have the soulmate mark!” 

“Soulmates don’t exist.” Marinette looked at Tikki suspiciously. 

“Not for normal people, no,” the Kwami nodded, “and not for all Miraculous holders. But some of them – including yourself – have soulmates in other Miraculous holders. Yours is Chat Noir!” 

Instead of asking more about the soulmate mark, Marinette changes the subject back to the superpowers. 

\----- 

Ladybug doesn’t mention her soulmate mark to Chat, even after much prompting from Tikki. 

“Don’t you think Chat would’ve brought it up if he had a matching one?” Marinette argues, to which Tikki has no answer to. 

In all honesty, Adrien had become adept at covering the mark on his own wrist, being in the modelling business. Plagg had never seen it, even though he was around the blond at all hours of the day. He was that good at hiding it. 

\------ 

It finally comes to light, during the Antibug fight. Marinette’s bare wrist (she’d forgotten her bracelets that morning, go figure) reached down to help Chat up, and he caught a glimpse of it before slamming his eyes shut. 

“You have my mark, m’lady?” He asks, as she undoes the ropes from his limbs. 

“We can talk about this later.” Marinette tells him, and, after finishing freeing him, runs off to find some privacy to transform once more. 

\------ 

After the fight is over, and Ladybug is about to zip off, she yells over her shoulder ‘we can talk later during patrol!’

They meet on the Eiffel Tower like normal, Ladybug already seated on one of the beams. 

“My Kwami kept trying to get me to tell you about the mark, but I thought if you had a matching one you’d have brought it up already.” The bluenette begins, looking out over Paris instead of at Chat. 

“I didn’t realise they had to do with our Miraculous.” Chat tells her, sitting down close beside her. “I don’t think Plagg – my Kwami – has seen it yet. I’ve gotten pretty used to hiding it from everyone. What are they?” 

“Tikki says they’re soulmate marks. Not every Miraculous user gets one, either.” Ladybug blushes bright red. 

“We’re soulmates?!” Chat asks excitedly, looking at the girl with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“I guess so.” Ladybug sighs. “And now I feel bad, because I’ve got a crush on a boy at school, but I’m supposedly supposed to love you.” 

“If we’re soulmates,” Chat begins, tentatively, “can we know each other’s identity? Because then I might be able to help with your boy problem.”

Without a word, Ladybug drops her transformation. Marinette sits on the beam, and looks at Chat expectantly. The boy drops his too, and Adrien looks back at his frie- his soulmate. 

“Marinette?” the blond asks, smiling hugely. 

“Adrien?” Marinette gasps, covering her mouth. “I don’t feel bad now!” 

“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the prompt I was dreading the most. This was my second attempt at this prompt - I started with Soul Bond during Dark Cupid, and ended up with Soulmate Mark during Antibug. Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is more comfortable around Adrien, and Alya wants to know why. Based on the prompt 'Gaming'.

It was rather surprising, at least to Alya, how Marinette’s behaviour around Adrien made such a dramatic U-turn after the Mecha Strike tournament. She doesn’t know what happened at Mari’s house when they practiced, but her friend went from barely being able to talk around the boy to inviting him over at lunchtimes to play video games! 

And Marinette was teasing the blond. It was basically flirting. 

“So,” Alya begins, sitting next to the bluenette in the library, “I’ve noticed you’ve been acting kinda differently around Adrien lately. Want to share?” 

“He’s a dork.” Mari shrugs, looking over to the boy in question, who is at another table with Nino, “and when I realised that, it made it easier for me to talk to him.” 

‘It also helps,’ Marinette thinks, ‘that I know he’s the goofy Chat Noir, who thinks my dad is someone cool enough that you should copy his actions.’


	19. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reflects on her two best friends. Based on the prompt 'Best Friend'.

Before the current school year, Marinette wouldn’t say she had a best friend. Sure, she had friends in her classmates, but she wasn’t so close to any of them that she would label their friendship as ‘best friends’. 

Instead, from the first week of the new school year, Marinette had two best friends. Alya and Chat Noir fit perfectly with her, and both relationships felt like a perfect puzzle piece fit. 

They were both pretty different, though. Alya was serious about her self-appointed job running the Ladyblog, while Chat would goof about a bit, trying to make light of the serious situation of an Akuma attack. 

Alya would know exactly what Marinette would be about to say – “I knew you were about to say that!” - while Chat never needed to hear what his lady wanted him to do, he just automatically did it. 

In other ways, they were very similar – they both knew exactly when something was wrong with Marinette. They also both adored Ladybug, and Marinette was sure Chat would pay a subscription to the Ladyblog, if it was an option. 

In all honesty – though she’d never say it to their faces (they could both be pretty vain at times, too) – Marinette thought she was extremely lucky to have met these two people who meant so much to her. 

Though she could definitely do without their reckless bravery, both always putting themselves into danger.


	20. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat play chase across the city. Based on the prompt 'Caught'.

Chat Noir’s favourite thing to do was to chase his Lady around Paris. They discovered early on that Akuma villains are quick to make themselves known – with a few exceptions – so patrolling the city wasn’t really needed. At least, they didn’t really need to pay too close attention. So, during patrols, Ladybug and Chat Noir would play chase around the streets. 

Part of it was because it allowed them practice with their weapons, and part was because it got them all around the city. It also allowed the public to get photos of them in a safer situation. Especially Alya, who was the worst civilian for putting herself in danger, just for a photo of the heroes. 

Chat Noir loved the game of chase they would play because it was the one time that Ladybug would truly let herself laugh around him. He loved listening to the sound of her laughter, and, for a while, Chat would feel like a normal teenager, even though they were zipping through the streets of Paris in magical suits and with a baton and a yoyo. 

The best part of playing chase, though, was whenever Chat actually caught his Lady. Usually, he would take a slight liberty, wrapping his arms around Ladybug’s waist and pulling her tight against his chest. 

Often, Ladybug would pull away with a giggle, and quickly begin another round, shooing Chat off so she could chase him. But, sometimes, she would lean against his chest as they stood overlooking the city, letting out a wistful sigh. 

Even more rarely, were the times when Ladybug would turn around in the boy’s arms, and gave him a soft smile, as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Chat cherished these moments above all others, and it gave him hope that, maybe, one day, Ladybug would return his feelings.


	21. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien muses on the distance between him and his Lady. Based on the prompt 'Distance'.

In the back of Adrien’s mind, any time he wasn’t with Ladybug, he constantly wondered where she was. 

Sitting in class, he would muse as to whether his Lady was also in a lesson at that moment, maybe even studying the same subject as he. During PE, he’d think about how well the superheroine would do in the class, was she super agile as a civilian, or did she need to work a bit harder out of the suit to keep balance? 

Sometimes, as he’s waiting for Ladybug to show up at the start of an Akuma attack, he’ll wonder whereabouts she was travelling from. How much distance would she have to travel, to get to the fight? Was she travelling far, or did she just need to find an excuse to be able to leave and transform? 

Adrien often hoped that his Lady was someone he knew – someone he cared for – and other times he hoped she was someone he’d never met, just because it would mean that he couldn’t recognise his Lady out of the suit if he knew her civilian identity. 

“Come from far, my Lady?” Chat would ask when Ladybug took slightly longer than expected to arrive.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She’d tease with a wink and a smile.


	22. Whoops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's not the luckiest of superheroes. Based on the prompt 'Whoops!'.

When you’re a superhero with powers based on bad luck, you tend to find yourself having a lot of ‘Whoops!’ moments. Chat, the opposite of Adrien when it came to luck, was clumsy, constantly getting thrown into things, and even got knocked on the head with Ladybug’s yoyo more than a few times. 

Ladybug – his beautiful, caring, understanding Lady – knew all about the boy’s unfortunate relationship with bad luck. She never got irritated with him, just helped him up when she could and checked him over for injuries when she deemed it necessary. 

“I’m trying to work out if you’re clumsier than my civilian self, or if it’s just the bad luck of being Chat Noir.” She comments one day, offering a hand out for the boy, after he’d misjudged the distance between two buildings and was clinging on with the tips of his fingers. 

After his feet are safely on firm ground – roof, technically – he shoots back: “I’ll have you know I’m purrfectly coordinated as a civilian.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Ladybug snorts, and then giggles. “I’m not surprised cats need 9 lives, if they’re all as unlucky as you!”


	23. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes a sick day. He doesn't really need it. Based on the prompt 'Sick day'.

If Adrien had to spend another minute tucked in his bed with his simple blocked nose, he was literally going to scream. He’d spent the whole of the previous day trapped in his room, and that’s why, when he knew Nathalie, Gorilla and his dad were out of the mansion, he escaped through the window as Chat, and started vaulting across the rooftops. 

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just appear in school; Nathalie had phoned earlier to say he was going to be absent again, and had explicitly told him, before she left, that she would be checking in at the school to see if he turned up. 

Luckily, his wondering of what to do with himself was interrupted by the screams of some civilians, and he quickly used his baton to reach the source of their distress. It was rather near the school, and Chat spent a second looking at the building and let out a wistful sigh. 

The Akuma villain wasn’t necessarily dangerous, but the civilians were panicking anyway. 

Ladybug turned up pretty quickly and it was an easy win after that. Neither needed to use their powers, and it meant they didn’t need to rush off afterwards. 

“You’ve got a cold?” Ladybug asks the boy, spotting his red nose. 

“Just a sniffle.” He explains. “Doesn’t help that I’m being kept off from school because my dad doesn’t want me to get any worse. I had to sneak out as Chat just to get out of the house.” 

“Ooh, a bad boy!” Ladybug laughs, smiling at the boy. She looks at the school and sighs. “I better get back to class. I’d like to keep you company, but I’ve got a rep for being late as it is…” 

“Go.” Chat smiles, shooing her with his hand. “Go learn enough stuff for the both of us!” He laughs. 

“Enjoy your sick day!” She shouts, already making her way back towards the school. 

Chat smiles wistfully at the school once more, but this time for a completely different reason. His Lady goes to the same school as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was exceptionally difficult to write, because my dad and sister kept talking while I was writing. Appologies for any mistakes.


	24. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An identity reveal all because of a phone number. Who'd've ever thought it? Based (loosely) on the prompt 'Wrong number'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning, Marinette swears in this!

It started when Ladybug had the brilliant idea to swap numbers with Chat, so they could let each other know whenever there was an Akuma attack.

Chat, had obviously been excited, and had eagerly arrived for patrol grasping a slip of paper with his number on it.

Because of Ladybug’s lack of pockets, he kept hold of it in one of his own, and then wouldn’t stop telling his partner all about the reasons why having each others’ number was the best idea ever – as though she hadn’t come up with the idea herself.

When patrol ended, Chat handed Ladybug the slip with a giant grin, along with a farewell, which included a reminder to text him when she got in.

Just to spite Chat a little bit, Marinette waits a few minutes after arriving home before beginning to write her text.

_‘Hey Chat, it’s LB! Just to remind you, this is strictly for BUSINESS only!’_

She added some of the happy cat emojis to the end, and hit send.

Straight away, the bubble to show Chat was replying appeared. It flickered on and off for five minutes, and Marinette wondered what on Earth could be taking him so long!

When Chat did send a reply, all it said was ‘ _… Marinette?_ ’

‘Fuck’ thinks the girl, eyes wide in silent panic. She explains her predicament to Tikki, who isn’t sure either.

“Ask him why he thinks you’re Marinette!”

So she does, with a short message reading ‘ _Why do you think I’m Marinette…?_ ’

‘ _Alya gave me your number!_ ’

Mari doesn’t know what to say, still unsure, and so replies with a _‘…’_

‘ _It’s Adrien! Have we really never swapped numbers?!_ ’

“Fuck.” This time she swears aloud, causing her Kwami to look at her in alarm.

In her panic, she forgets to reply to the boy, and after ten minutes of Marinette trying to calm down, her phone begins to ring.

She blindly taps the answer button, not bothering to check who it is. She’s pretty sure she knows, anyway.

“Hello, my Lady!” Chat chirps over the line, and Marinette forgets for a second that it’s also Adrien’s voice.

“Hi.” She manages, but it sounds strangled.

“I can’t believe it’s you! You’ve been in front – well, technically behind – me this whole time!”

“Yeah.”

“And to think, we found out because of a phone number!” He laughs. “Mari?”

“You’re Adrien.”

“And you’re Marinette.” Adrien says, amused. “And you’re also Ladybug.”

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Marinette doesn't take to identity reveals very well. Though, I think that Adrien, king of modelling and perfect behaviour, is just as bad, but is much better at hiding it.


	25. Favourite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a conversation between Ladybug and Chat, and a few of their favourite things. Also, Ladybug falls a little bit in love with Chat. Based on the prompt 'Favourite things'.

“What’s your favourite school subject, my Lady?” 

“Uh, probably art… Why?” 

“I thought we should know some things about each other! And I thought that knowing your favourite subject wouldn’t risk an identity reveal!” 

“I suppose… What’s your favourite subject then?” 

“I love physics! Hmm… What’s your favourite place in Paris?” 

“Easy, the Eiffel Tower! Yours?” 

“Wherever my Lady is, of course!”

“…”

“Ouch, LB! Okay, I really love the park, you know, the one with our statue.”

“I wasn’t expecting something quite so… normal? I was expecting a landmark, if I’m honest. Okay, what’s your favourite colour?”

“Sky blue! Yours?” 

“Mine’s pink!” 

“Favourite animal?” 

“Fishing for compliments, kitty? Because I’m going to say hamsters!” 

“I’m wounded, Bugaboo!” 

“Let me guess, you like cats?” 

“Purrlease, m’lady, cats are meownificent!” 

“Oh God, not puns! What’s your favourite ice-cream flavour?” 

“Coffee.” 

“Is that even a flavour?! What about classic chocolate?” 

“Coffee ice cream is a thing! And it’s delicious! What’s your favourite drink?” 

“Have you tried the Peach Green Tea Lemonade from Starbucks? Because that is delicious!” 

“I have, and I agree, though I usually order a Mocha Frappuccino.” 

“Those are great too. Hmm, favourite Harry Potter movie?” 

“My Lady, are you a Potterhead?!” 

“Answer the question, Chat.” 

“I can feel your glare burning me! It’s Prisoner of Azkaban, okay?” 

“…” 

“Ladybug?” 

“Chat, I’ve never loved you more than in this moment.” 

“Who knew I just needed to show you my inner geek!”


	26. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ladybug and Chat have a fond memory of a moment in a thunderstorm. They soon discover that those memories are one and the same. Based on the prompt 'Umbrella'.

The sound of thunder rolled across the city, and Ladybug let out a wistful sigh. 

“My Lady?” Chat asks, head tilted slightly in question. 

Ladybug blushes bright red, and looks slightly to the ground, so she doesn’t have to meet her partner’s eyes. “I… uh… have a fond memory that took place during a thunderstorm…” 

“Me too!” Chat smiles brightly. “I made one of my first friends in the rain! I gave her my umbrella, after sorting out a misunderstanding!” 

“Huh.” Ladybug says, a befuddled look on her face. “I fell for a boy when he gave me his umbrella, after sorting out a misunderstanding…” 

“Huh.” Chat looks at his partner and carefully studies her face, just as he comments; “the umbrella closed on her.” 

Ladybug’s wide eyes are all Chat needs to answer his unasked question. 

“Marinette?” He whispers, voice cracking on the last syllable. 

“Adrien?” Ladybug squeaks, eyes unblinking and wide. 

They let out a simultaneous “huh.” 

“So… you have a crush on Adrien?” Chat smirks, an eyebrow raised. 

“Shut up, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'm using the Umbrella scene as a basis for this prompt, because who wouldn't tbh?


	27. Profound Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien always thought that when his friends finally found out about his double-life, it would be after a long, profound confession, shortly after he and Ladybug finally defeated Hawkmoth. 
> 
> Never in a million years did he think that it would be because of his lack of a verbal filter when he was overly tired. 
> 
> Based on the prompt 'Profound confession'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there's swearing in this one!

Adrien always thought that when his friends finally found out about his double-life, it would be after a long, profound confession, shortly after he and Ladybug finally defeated Hawkmoth. 

Never in a million years did he think that it would be because of his lack of a verbal filter when he was overly tired. 

It all started one lunchtime, as Adrien sat with Nino, Alya and Marinette in a small café near the school. The night before had been a long one – an Akuma attack happened at midnight, and Adrien had only been asleep for about an hour by then, and the fight was brutal, difficult and long. They finished up at 6.30, right when the blonde was supposed to be up for school. 

So, he was sat at the table in the café, already on his fifth espresso since they arrive twenty minutes ago. Marinette looked just as tired as he did, if not more, and was apparently competing with him for the number of espressos she’d also had. 

Nino, looking very suspicious, bluntly stated “you both look like shit.” 

“Love you too.” Adrien mumbled, holding his cup up to his mouth and downing the rest of it. 

“Yeah, thanks Nino.” Marinette gave a sarcastic smile, before resting her head on her folded arms once more. 

“He’s right, though. What kept you both from sleeping?” Alya added, concerned for her friends. 

“Oh, you know me, just dealing with and Akuma attack that ran on for six and a half hours.” Adrien grumbled, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. 

“What?!” gasped Nino and Alya, eyes as wide as saucers. 

At the same time, Marinette tired waves a hand, and slurs out a “same as him”. 

Adrien, instead of realising what anyone – including himself – said, just asks a passing waiter for four more espressos. 

When he turns back to his friends, he finds Nina and Alya with their mouths open in shock, looking back and forth between the two tired teens. 

“What happened?” the blond asks, head tilted slightly in confusion. 

“Are… Are you Chat Noir, Adrien?” Nino asks in a whisper, leaning closer to the other boy. 

“Fuck.” Adrien hisses, just as the waiter brings over the drinks, “sorry,” he cringes, giving the man an apologetic look. 

“So that’s a yes?” Alya smiles, and then looks towards the other girl, who was on the verge of falling asleep. She leans close to the smaller girl’s ear, and whispers “and I guess that makes you Ladybug then, Mari.” 

Marinette’s head shoots up before Alya finishes talking, eyes and mouth both wide open. “Fuck you, Kitty,” she grumbles, before downing the drink Adrien pushed towards her. 

“I didn’t know you had such a potty-mouth, my Lady!” Adrien dramatically cries, and then he gasps exaggeratedly, just for good measure. “I’m glad it’s you, though, Mari.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just get me more coffee.”


	28. I Got This For You, But...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette surprises Adrien with a little gift. Based on the prompt 'I got this for you, but...'.

“I got this for you, but…” Marinette trailed off, looking down at her feet. In her outstretched hand was a cup of coffee from Starbucks, and she was offering it to Adrien. 

It was just after lunch, and she’d noticed the blond was looking rather tired during their morning lessons, so she’d picked him up a drink when she and Alya stopped at Starbucks on their way back to school. Her own tea was already sitting on her desk. 

“Thank you, Marinette!” Adrien beamed, taking the drink. “What do I owe you?” 

The bluenette blushed. “It’s a gift!” she squeaked, and then ran back to her desk. 

Later that day, on the drive home, Adrien asked Nathalie if they could stop off at a Starbucks on the way to school in the morning.


	29. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug talk about weddings. Based on the prompt 'I do'.

Wedding bells chimed in the distance, as Ladybug and Chat Noir perched on the Eiffel Tower. There had been an Akuma scare, a short while before, which had turned out to be nothing, but it was a weekend, neither superhero had anything planned, so they decided to patrol together for the afternoon. 

Chat sighed wistfully, looking out at the city. 

“Do you ever think of what your future wedding will be like, my Lady?” He asked. 

“I do,” the superheroine answered, looking curiously at the boy. “Do you?” 

“Yeah, sometimes.” Chat leaned his elbow on his thigh, so he could rest his chin in his hand. “My father will probably make it a big, public affair.” Chat sighed. “I’d be perfectly happy with a small wedding, if my future spouse wanted one.” 

“A big wedding?” Ladybug asked, curious. 

“Uh, um yeah, he’s kinda a big deal, so I assume he’d use my wedding to his advantage.” The boy rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

Ladybug hummed in understanding. “I wouldn’t mind a big wedding.” She decided, looking at Chat. 

Chat wasn’t quite sure how to take that statement.


	30. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your stereotypical identity reveal in a locked storage closet, of course. Based on the prompt 'Unmasked'.

It was your stereotypical, locked in a closet, Miraculouses running out, identity reveal. 

Adrien had thought – daydreamed, rather – about many different situations where he and his Lady would finally reveal themselves to each other, and he’d never really expected it to end up being so cliché. 

So, there the superheroes were, locked in a storage closet, their Miraculouses running out, and neither of them had food to recharge their Kwamis. Luckily, they had already defeated the Akuma, but, unluckily, they’d both decided on the same hiding place to detransform. 

The storage closet wasn’t too small; they had enough space to sit on the floor comfortably, but they were pressed close together, side-by-side, thigh-to-thigh. 

It was simultaneous when they finally were forcefully unmasked, their detransformations washing over them in a bright flash of colourful light. 

It wasn’t dark in the closet, and they’d already agreed that they couldn’t spend the whole time waiting to be rescued with their eyes closed, so they knew their identities were going to be revealed. Still, force of habit caused them to snap their eyes shut before seeing their partner unmasked. 

“Shall we count down from 3?” Ladybug asked. 

“On ‘go’, yes?” 

“Yeah, 3…” 

“2…”

“1…” 

“Go…” 

On the final word, both slowly opened their eyes, turning to face their partner. 

“Adrien?!” Marinette squeaked, eyes wide. She quickly covered her blushing face with her hands. 

“Marinette?” Adrien gasped. He then groaned out, “you’ve been in front of me this whole time, and I didn’t realise!” 

“Technically,” the bluenette started, tentatively, “I’ve been behind you this whole time. You’re the one who’s been in front of me.” 

“Very true, my Lady!” Then he grinned. “We’re so oblivious!” Adrien laughed, and Marinette laughed along with him.

After their laughter died down, Marinette gasped, then let out a groan. 

At Adrien’s curious look, the girl covered her face with her hands once more, then says “I’ve been rejecting Chat this whole time, because I’ve been in love with Adrien!” 

If possible, Adrien’s grin grew wider. “You have a crush on me, my Lady?” 

“Look who’s talking.” Mari shot back, with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s exactly why I’m talking!” The blond laughed, giving the girl a wink. 

Marinette blushed redder, if possible. 

“You know,” Adrien begins, nudging the girl with his shoulder, “I think if I wasn’t so blind-sighted by my love for Ladybug, I would’ve fallen for Marinette. I definitely felt jealous when Nathaniel took you on a date, even though I knew it was a set up.” 

Marinette leaned on Adrien’s shoulder with a sigh. “Yeah, well ‘we’re so oblivious!’” she joked. 

The blond rested his cheek on the girl’s head, sighing in content. 

They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence, for ten minutes, the quiet chatter of their Kwamis in the corner the only noise. 

“Wait…” Adrien spoke up, realising something. “Why don’t we text Nino or Alya or someone to let us out of here?” 

“We could…” Marinette said, then, shyly added: “or we could stay like this for a while longer?” 

Adrien laughed, a huge grin stretching across his face. “Of course, Bugaboo. We can stay here for a while longer.”


	31. I'm Yours, Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat warns his Lady that she's never getting rid of him. Based on the prompt 'I'm yours, forever'.

“You know, my Lady, that I’m yours, forever now.” Chat states one day, as they overlook the city while on patrol. 

“And how do you know that, Kitty?” Ladybug asks, looking at the boy, amused. 

“Because I’m never going to leave you alone!” Chat tells her, completely serious. “After we defeat Hawkmoth, and when we’re old and grey, I’m going to be by your side, in one way or another.” 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, hanging together in their care home! I can see the headlines now!” the superheroine laughs. 

“Or, we might be married and looking after our kids and grandchildren.” Chat blushes at his own words, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see then, won’t we?” Ladybug winks at the boy and then zips away on her yoyo. 

“Don’t give a guy too much hope, if you’re not going to follow through, Ladybug!” Chat shouts, chasing after his partner, though there’s a smile on his face, and a glimmer of hope in his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter! Thank you for following me during this month of fluff! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
